Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hand tool. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hand tool with a general function and an impact spinning function.
Description of Related Art
A screw has been widely used inlocking parts and assembling machines. To date, the common living things, such as home electronics and vehicles, are all assembled by all different size of screws. The screws are connected to an object tightly by using a helical force, and they are easier to be assembled and detached so as to be used widely. Screwdriver is a useful hand tool using for turning the screws into or out of parts and machines. However, when the screw thread is over damaged, seriously rusted or expended by weather changes, it will cause the screw stuck in the parts. Thus, it is hard to release the screw by hand.
In order to solve the above problem, an impact spinning screwdriver is developed. Currently, the impact spinning screwdriver is a common hand tool and mainly composed by iron. In detail, one end of the impact spinning screwdriver is a forcing end that is made by a hard material and the other end of the impact spinning screwdriver is a driving end. In operation, the driving end of the impact spinning screwdriver is pushed against the screw, and a hammer is used to knock the forcing end of the impact spinning screwdriver. Using an impact force producing from knocking will impact the screw stocked in the parts and continually make it loosen in order to take it out.
A general screwdriver is utilized to complete the detachment of the screw after the screw starts to be loosened by the impact spinning screwdriver. Otherwise, the general screwdriver is utilized at first when screwing. Then, the impact spinning screwdriver is utilized to strengthen the screwing so that the screw will be tightly connected to the parts. However, the impact spinning screwdriver and the general screwdriver are used in turn during the screwing process, and it is in convenient for users.
Accordingly, a hand tool integrated with a general function and an impact spinning function has been developed for a while. However, the whole structure of such the integrated hand tool always lacks the stability.